


you're gonna suffer, but you're gonna be happy about it

by lordvoldewhore



Series: Tomarry/Harrymort One Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Cruciatus Curse (Harry Potter), M/M, Masochist Harry, Maybe - Freeform, Sadist Voldemort, Triwizard Tournament, Voldemort's Resurrection, i cant remember all the tags i used before eh, i mean obviously, reposting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordvoldewhore/pseuds/lordvoldewhore
Summary: Voldemort's duel with Harry Potter in the graveyard doesn't quite go as planned.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Series: Tomarry/Harrymort One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819963
Comments: 2
Kudos: 200





	you're gonna suffer, but you're gonna be happy about it

Lord Voldemort had never felt more elated in his life. Finally, after years of suffering because of a mere  _ child,  _ the culprit was here in front of him, completely at his mercy.

“Bow to me, Harry. Bow to  _ death.”  _ He held his wand out, expecting resistance from the foolhardy boy across from him, but the boy simply grinned in an almost crazed manner, presenting him with a mocking bow and flourishing his arm out for affect. “Please, do your best to murder me, I find it so very entertaining.” 

Harry Potter’s smile never wavers, even as Lord Voldemort’s turns into an angry scowl. “I’m sure you’ll find this very  _ entertaining,”  _ he hisses. He shoots a curse, and Harry dances to the side, laughing, not even deigning to use his wand. 

Voldemort’s anger rises at the boy's impertinence, shooting curse after curse, which is dodged effortlessly by Harry, who seems to be in his own world, dancing to his own music. His death eaters are still to the side, watching and shifting uncomfortably at the oppressive feel of their Lord's anger, and Harry, the boy-who-lived, his  _ enemy,  _ seemed to be the person most at ease here. At one point he even skipped right over the corpse of his friend while dodging a nasty skin melting curse, giggling and taunting the Dark Lord with a playful glance. 

Voldemort was growing more baffled than angry as this went on,  _ this  _ was the prophesied savior? He seemed to be absolutely off his fucking rocker. When Voldemort had finally managed to strike Harry with a curse, it was the cruciatus, and he felt gleeful as Harry crumpled to the floor. He didn’t even care about the duel anymore, he just felt satisfaction at stopping the boy’s incessant and taunting laughter. No one laughs at Lord Voldemort. 

He stalked over, grinning sadistically, longing to finally hear the screams of his enemy. Harry was on the cold ground, trembling, his eyes rolled back and his glasses knocked to the side, and Voldemort nearly started laughing maniacally until he heard it. Harry Potter was still giggling. Instead of the screams that Lord Voldemort had so longed for, he heard laughing, growing louder by the second even as Harry continued to tremble under the curse.

His green eyes stayed rolled in the back of his head, and the Dark Lord could see Harry’s face twitching in pain. He could also see his lips twitching upwards, almost in a smile. Harry's shaking got so great, he started arching his back off of the ground, and Voldemort looked on in anticipation as he started to moan lowly. He kept the curse on the boy for a few minutes, hoping the screaming would start soon, but all he received was more giggling and some intermittent groans and deep breaths. 

Scowling, he canceled the cruciatus curse and watched as Harry caught his breath, his back touching back down onto the dirt, and his green eyes fluttering closed. “Very nice, Tom. Have you got anything else?” 

Snarling, he reaches down, pulling the still panting boy up by his robes to meet him face level. “You are  _ insufferable.  _ You don’t even know how to be tortured correctly.” 

Green eyes open to look calmly up into his, “Oh, was that torture? I thought it felt rather nice.” He gives the Dark Lord a lazy and uncaring grin, and Voldemort tugs him closer.

“You’re coming with me Harry Potter. You will not die tonight. First, you’re going to learn what  _ real  _ torture is, I will make sure of that.” He pulls the boy to his side, waving his waiting death eaters off dismissively. He had business to attend to.

“Oh, I can’t  _ wait.”  _ Harry breathes next to him, as the Dark Lord turns on his heel and disappears with the wizarding world's savior by his side. 

**Author's Note:**

> gotta be honest i wrote this because the idea of voldemort torturing Harry and then finding out he fucking likes it is extremely amusing to me lmao. in my head harry also finds this amusing and i imagine he fucked around with voldemort a lot before they fucked and then lived happily ever after etc.


End file.
